


Wisterias and Ramen

by floraphyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Just some simple character studies, School Formal, Shopping, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraphyl/pseuds/floraphyl
Summary: The Spring Formal is inching closer and closer and Hopes Peak's student body was excited, except for Kirigiri Kyoko. The one person she'd imagine going with had already been asked by someone else. Thus, she decided not to go, at least before a certain encounter.





	Wisterias and Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> I was binge watching the ndrv3 Talent Development Plan minigame series on youtube and i was VERY entertained by the idea of the huge crossover between the three games. One of my favorite interactions were between Saihara and Kirigiri and that's how I got the idea for this fic !

The sound of the final bell resonated through the classroom as the clock ticked past 2:45pm. Some students jumped up from their desks, quickly slinging on their backpack while running over to their closest friends. And others took the time to take in a deep breath, exhaling out the exhaustion from attending classes that were not even mandatory. 

Kirigiri was the latter of these students.

She closed her journal full of notes from her ongoing and prior cases. She placed her pen back in her purple leather pencil pouch, carefully zipping it closed. When she reached towards the side of her desk to pick up her bag, her keen sense felt someone else's eyes gazing upon her body.  

She whipped her head around to only see the brunette male quickly averting his eyes. She continued to hold her stare for a few seconds when she was interrupted by her female classmate's over-exclamatory greeting. 

"Kyo-ko-chan!" she emphasized every syllable, a habit Kirigiri continuously told her to break. 

The tan athletic girl was right in front of her desk now, a cheeky smile plastered on her face. 

"Hello Asahina-san" Kirigiri greeted her.

"I told you to call me by my first name already! Aoi, A-o-i."

"And I told you to stop enunciating every syllable of my name." Kirigiri remarked.

"Hm, point taken." 

The two girls were complete opposites, but somehow Kirigiri found a well-rounded confidant beneath Asahina's layer of optimism.

"Anyways Kyoko-chan, it's already the weekend! Have you found a dress for the formal next week?"

Kirigiri let out a short sigh. That was obviously an event she was beyond elated for, the sarcasm dripped throughout her thoughts.

"I don't think I'm going anymore," Kirigiri finally let out. Asahina was shocked and slammed her hands on Kirigiri's desk. In return, the rest of the students remaining in the classroom winced. 

"H-Huh?! What do you mean you're not going anymore? You're supposed to go with Naegi-kun!" The jubilant girl continued to shout. Kirigiri turned around once again to see the reaction on the brunette's face. Several of his male friends were now gathering over to his desk, saying things such as "Ooooh Naegi and Kirigiri?" and "Get it Naegi." Naegi's face was flushed red as he raised his hand constantly to scratch the back of his head. It was all so immature and Kirigiri showed no signs of embarrassment. 

"Why don't you ask Naegi yourself, Asahina-san," she calmly responded. 

Naegi took Kirigiri's answer as a cue to immediately leave the classroom, but Asahina was quick enough to block off the classroom door before he could leave. 

"Naegi-kun what is going on? I thought you asked Kyoko-chan?" Asahina asked. 

Now Naegi was cornered. Behind him were Leon, Ishimaru, and Hagakure keenly listening for Naegi's answer. He couldn't leave the classroom due to Asahina preventing him from escaping her question. He had no other choice at this point. It was either to be an honest idiot or a secretive asshole, Kirigiri knew Naegi couldn't be the latter. 

"Um, Maizono-san already asked me to the formal last week. B-but! I was really going to ask Kirigiri-san." Naegi stammered while nervously shaking his hands.

"So why couldn't you Naegi-kun?" Asahina asked with her large puppy eyes that made most people feel guilty. 

"...I couldn't say no," he whispered.

Of course Naegi could not have rejected Maizono's invitation. He was never the type to turn down a dear friend's request, and Kirigiri wholeheartedly understood his character by now. However, she couldn't help but feel that small tang of disappointment towards Naegi, one of her own closes friends. At the time, Kirigiri couldn't imagine going to the formal with anyone else. Therefore, it would be overall better to not waste her time and be productive towards her detective work. 

Before the situation got any worse, Kirigiri placed her hand on Asahina's shoulder. "It's ok Asashina-san. There's no point in further discussing," she stated calmly. 

Naegi let out a sigh of relief for Kirigiri's intervention while Leon, in the background, muttered things such as "No wonder Sayaka-chan kept avoiding my invitations." Kirigiri might have felt sorry for him if she wasn't well aware of Leon's character. 

As Kirigiri was heading towards the door to leave the classroom, she caught Naegi mouthing "I'm sorry" to her. 

If only a simply sorry was enough to satiate Kirigiri's disappointment. 

* * *

 

As Kirigiri began to close her shoe locker, she heard yet another familiar voice a few feet away from her. 

"Kirigiri-senpai!"

It was none other than Saihara-kun. 

He stood slightly above Kirigiri, his detective cap making him seem a little bit taller. 

"Oh? You're wearing the cap again Saihara-kun." Kirigiri pointed out. He chuckled. 

"I have been getting a bit more cases lately, thanks to you. So, I felt it was appropriate to wear it again."

Kirigiri and Saihara met earlier through the school year when he was informed that there was another Ultimate Detective in the second year class. They both instantly became well acquainted, sharing their cases from the past and discussing new ones. Of course, Kirigiri's detective agency was more highly esteemed than Saihara's uncle's office. However, the difference didn't withhold them from finding common ground. It all began from their first encounter in Hopes Peak Academy's Dining Hall. 

It was Kirigiri that stopped Saihara from constantly spilling self-deprecating comments on how he wasn't worthy of the "Ultimate Detective Title." 

_"Besides...you seem to be very reliable as a detective,"_ she had said.

Saihara never forgot her words from that day. He had never felt that he was ever a reliable person. But soon, his fellow peers were reaching out to him for help, even if it was something so small such as finding a lost cat. Kirigiri eventually noticed his selflessness and occasionally offered him to provide assistance for any of her cases. Even though Saihara still felt like he didn't do as much as he would want to, he has become a person that someone, even Kirigiri, can depend upon. 

He would always cherish that day she was able to lift his self-conscious self up. 

"I'm glad to hear that," Kirigiri smiled.

"Anyways, you're already leaving school? This might be the first time I've seen you left so early." Saihara asked curiously. 

"Unfortunately, Mock Trial was cancelled today so I'm heading back to my dorm." 

"Oh. Well, if you aren't busy, would you mind accompanying me to the mall? We haven't shared a meal in awhile," he stated.

Due to both of them being in separate classes and grade, every month or so, Saihara and Kirigiri would hang out after school to share a good meal and catch up. Kirigiri had been so preoccupied with her situation with Naegi that she forgot it was almost time to have another outing with Saihara. 

"I would be delighted to, but I would like to take a shower and change out of my school attire first. Mind meeting me in front of the dormitory entrance in thirty minutes?" she asked. 

Saihara's face lit up. "I don't mind, see you soon Kirigiri-senpai," he waved off while running back to his own dorm. 

"What a sweet child," Kirigiri thought. 

* * *

Shifting through her closet, Kirigiri was looking for her favorite button down white shirt she'd wear on outings. She would usually pair them with her grid-patterned pants. It was a sleek outfit, suitable for any purpose really. She nimbly buttoned down her shirt and zipped up her pants. To top the outfit off, she pulled out a gray oversized sweater from the clothing rack along a lighter lilac-gray scarf. The scarf had been a gift from Naegi on her birthday last year for the upcoming winter season. He told her when he first saw it in the store, he knew it was perfect for me. 

_"It reminded me of your headstrong personality,"_ he said when he handed the present to her. She grasped onto a corner of the scarf, pulling it up to embrace her cheek. She really wished it was her, and not Maizono. 

She then quickly shook her head. "Stop it," her inner thoughts said out loud. Kirigiri had to conceal her weak side, she was a stronger person than this. She had been rational all her life, now it wasn't the time for her emotions to take over. 

With a final look in her mirror, Kirigiri added some finishing touches to herself. Instead of her usual hairstyle, she decided to pull he hair into a high ponytail, a look she'd rarely sport. But, it fit her outfit well and so, she was ready to meet up with Saihara. 

Locking her door, Kirigiri walked straight towards the dormitory entrance. There, she saw a familiar figure. He also noticed her walking and he raised his hand to wave. 

There was no detective cap this time. Instead he was wearing a green turtleneck sweater paired off with black jeans, a casual dark blazer, and white tennis shoes. Kirigiri took note how well it complimented with his green-yellow eyes. It was a weird quirk of Kirigiri's that she developed out from being highly observant in her detective work.

"I see you also changed Saihara-kun." 

"I didn't want to be seen in my school uniform in all honesty," he responded.

Kirigiri had realized this was going to be their first outing dressed up. Previous times, they would just go to their school dining hall or a nearby cafe in their uniforms. The mall was a more sophisticated location with a higher end food court. It was almost as if this was a...

No no. Kirigiri quickly dismissed the thought. While it was a useful trait in her work, jumping to conclusions during a time like this was impractical.

"I see. Are we ready to go then?" Kirigiri asked.

"Yes, you don't mind walking there right? I really don't want to spend the transportation fee"

"I absolutely don't mind. I am also a little low on spending money and would rather spend it on a well nourishing meal."

Saihara let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny, Saihara-kun?" Kirigiri asked while the two were walking.

"It's just that you always speak so formally, even on a casual outing like this."

"I see, I still need to improve my cold demeanor I guess."

"What? Cold? You don't seem cold at all Kirigiri-senpai!" Saihara exclaimed.

"I'm afraid your deduction is wrong, it's always been a hindrance while communicating with someone. I've been raised to speak like this, however. To always be rational instead of having my emotions influence me." Kirigiri didn't know why, but she went on explaining her upbringing, revealing personal things she wouldn't ever reveal to just a common classmate. Saihara eventually came to learn about Kirigiri's former relationship with her father and how strained it had become when he revealed he didn't want to continue the Kirigiri detective legacy. 

Saihara was taken aback by hearing stories from Kirigiri's childhood. It was no surprise why nobody saw Headmaster Kirigiri and his daughter together. 

"You haven't tried talking to him recently?" Saihara asked.

"I don't see the point of that. What would I even ask from my father? To go back in time and actually act like a good father? Sorry but that's 100% impossible." Kirigiri ending on a sour note.

"But communication is essential Kirigiri-senpai. If there's no communication, then you don't really know what's the truth."

"Truth?" Kirigiri queerly asked.

"Well, you're only thinking about your perspective. Since you never really spoke to your father, you don't know what his feelings are either. I'm not saying I'm on your father's side but biased thinking clouds one's ability to make deductions. I think you should already have known that though." Saihara said. Kirigiri had always been correct for other people's cases but now that Saihara has pointed it out, it would not be right for her to hastily make assumptions on her own case. 

"I know sometimes, that revealing the truth may be hard, even painful. You already know my first-had experience with it. But, to ultimately move on, one must overcome the truth." Saihara added. 

After a momentary pause, while the two were waiting for the walk signal to change, Kirigiri thought about what Saihara had said. Behind his inferiority complex, there was a strong character that was motivating him to push forward. When the light signal changed, Kirigiri finally spoke. 

"Do you recall telling me that one story. It was during one of your trials. You said something like, 'You're supposed to think logically, you can't let your feelings into it... ...It's absurdity, total absurdity. But then again...that absurdity saved me before, right?' I think I finally understand what that means now. We may both be Ultimate Detectives but it's surprising how much we're opposites of each other."

"Your individuality is what makes you, you Kirigiri-senpai." Saihara added.

"I concur. I might also reconsider talking things over with my father now. I have the right to know why he committed such actions in the past, and maybe learn if they were really out of ill-will or not."

Saihara gave off a soft smile knowing he was able to shift Kirigiri's feelings towards progression. While it may seem like a small notion to others, meeting with her father after all these years may be one of the biggest steps Kirigiri will ever take. 

"Ah, we're already here." Kirigiri pointed to the mall entrance. The conversation between the two Ultimate Detectives made the walking distance feel shorter as they already reached their destination. 

* * *

 

After eating a hefty bowl of miso ramen from the food court, Saihara and Kirigiri silently agreed to go window shopping in the mall. Kirigiri rarely went shopping, only buying the essential school attire and some extra accessories. But, being surrounded by the large surplus of display windows, her inner-feminine side found it hard to resist. 

They walked into some high-end stores knowing fully well they couldn't afford anything. However, it wouldn't hurt just to look. 

Shopping with Saihara felt different. It wasn't like going to the mall with Asahina or any other of her female acquaintances. He paid close attention to the apparel that surrounded him, even taking some clothes off the rack and holding them in front of a mirror.

"Are you actual interested in this sort of stuff Saihara-kun?" Kirigiri asked. 

"Akamatsu-san drags me to the mall occasionally whenever she has to buy an outfit for an upcoming piano recital. It's surprising but somehow she only approves of my taste."

"It seems like she trusts you," Kirigiri smiled at him. 

After spending a few more minutes in the store, Kirigiri was ready to leave until she heard Saihara shouting. 

"W-wait Kirigiri-senpai!"

Kirigiri was near the front of the store entrance when she turned her head around. At first she couldn't see Saihara. His body was being blocked by a dress he was holding. 

The sheer gown was a sight Kirigiri had never seen before. The lace embroidery around the neckline was so intricate, almost imitating tree vines. The bust and the top half of the skirt were adorned with violet sequins that were arranged to mimic wisteria flowers. In between the woven wisterias revealed a lilac chiffon skirt that went past Saihara's feet. She couldn't describe it further with words, as Kirigiri felt she would do the dress injustice. 

"I think this would suit you perfectly for the formal next week," Saihara finally said out loud. 

Impossible. Kirigiri couldn't wear such a dress, especially to an event she had little to no desire of attending. 

"It's truly gorgeous, but I'm not going to the formal Saihara-kun." Kirigiri said with a somber tone. 

"H-huh?" Saihara had lowered the dress to show the disappointment on his face. "Why?" he added. 

Kirigiri didn't want to reveal her petty reason for not going to the formal. She didn't want to put the blame on Naegi, and so she responded with, "I don't see any reason to go if I don't have anyone accompanying me."

"I'll go with you," Saihara immediately responded. 

Kirigiri froze in her steps. "What are you talking about, I presumed you were taking Akamatsu-san already."

"Ah, that. It turns out Rantaro had asked her beforehand. I think she only sees me as a close friend," Saihara rubbed the back of his neck, similar to Naegi when Asahina had called him out in the classroom. 

"But I'd be honored to go with you Kirigiri-senpai! Honestly, I think this dress was made for you. It perfectly matches your hair and eyes. It would be a waste for you to not go." Saihara said confidently. 

"U-um.." Kirigiri was stumbling over her own words. She'd never imagined Saihara being her date to the formal. She'd had the image of Naegi clouded up in her head for so long that she had forgotten about the other reliable people around her. Saihara helped Kirigiri earlier and he continued to push his effort to breaking Kirigiri's outer shell.

Kirigiri then walked up to Saihara, touching the own dress with her own hands. While they were gloved, she could feel the longing sense of nostalgia oozing from the dress. 

"I-" Before Kirigiri could finish her sentence, Saihara said, "Wait, you have to try it on first."

"W-what?" 

"Excuse me miss, could you show to the dressing room," Saihara waved over to a female employee. 

Kirigiri wasn't prepared for this at all. She was being led to the dressing room which was decorated with gold leaf and faux crystals. She did not belong in a place like this. With the dress on her left arm, she turned the dressing room door to reveal a large full-length mirror.

She stared at her reflection for a few seconds, curious as to how the dress would look on her. Carefully unwrapping her scarf, she placed it on a hanger along with her sweater, shirt, and pants. She zipped down the back of her dress, carefully stepping into it. After pulling the rest of the dress up, she zipped it back up. Kirigiri had to thank her flexible arms for being able to reach so far back. 

She turned around to look into the mirror again, not knowing who was in front of her anymore. The bodice of the dress fit her well and the skirt wasn't overbearingly long. Maybe, Saihara wasn't wrong about this dress. It perfectly complimented her hair color and with the right jewelry, she would look as if she was ready to go to the formal at that instant.

Kirigiri wanted to know Saihara's opinion as well, as predictable as it may be. She gathered the rest of her clothes on her arm and stepped out of the dressing room. Saihara was standing around the corner, it seemed he was waiting for Kirigiri. 

"What do you think?" she asked.

Her turned around and Kirigiri swore his eyes had dilated a centimeter or so. 

"I knew it, this  _was_ made for you. There's no way you can't not go to the formal now," Saihara said ecstatically. 

Kirigiri closed her eyes for a moment in attempt to imagine the whole scenario. Going with Saihara would be the absolute opposite of boring. 

"I guess I'll take you up on your offer, Saihara-kun," Kirigiri finally said, with a soft smile. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Yes I'm the one that created the fanart above, it could also be found the the danganronpa subreddit.  
> Also, Kirigiri's dress looks like this (in case you needed a visual): https://i.pinimg.com/736x/33/67/a1/3367a17c74fb64c874788de99dcc2e41--couture-collection-winter-collection.jpg  
> Saihara and Kirigiri do have this complex chemistry I'd like to experiment with further. Their dynamic is pretty incredible.


End file.
